


Like a trap

by RedfieldMary



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldMary/pseuds/RedfieldMary
Summary: As luzes se apagaram com a mesma velocidade de quando ele acabava em alguma armadilha, trazendo-lhe a habitual sensação de mal pressentimento. Entretanto, nada de ruim aconteceria a partir daquele momento.





	Like a trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelly/gifts).



> Oii ~  
> Essa é a minha fanfic de aniversário pra Chelly ♥ Anteriormente postada no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit.  
> (Complicado quando não se tem dinheiro aushaush)  
> Queria fazer umas duas observações.  
> A) Não faço ideia se peguei a essência dos dois porque eu acho que só vi eles juntos na Morte em Família e na animação do Capuz.  
> B) Espero que você goste, Chelly!  
> Parabéns dona mulher ♥  
> Boa leitura!!!

Passava das 20h, quando aquele que foi o primeiro Robin entrou pela janela do apartamento.

 

Não era a primeira vez que ia ali. Estava muito familiarizado com o local, dado que ao menos uma vez na semana ele tinha compromissos naquele apartamento.  
Ele retirou sua máscara e desligou seu celular, deixando-os próximo a um capacete vermelho sobre a cômoda. Se aproximou da janela, olhando rapidamente para todas aquelas luzes em Gotham e puxou a cortina.  
Com seu ritual finalizado, o clique do interruptor chegou aos seus ouvidos. As luzes se apagaram com a mesma velocidade de quando ele acabava em alguma armadilha, trazendo-lhe a habitual sensação de mal pressentimento. Entretanto, nada de ruim aconteceria a partir daquele momento.  
Não demorou para ele sentir as mãos do dono do apartamento, puxá-lo pela barriga. Seus corpos se uniram com força. Os lábios roçaram seu ouvido esquerdo e ele fechou os olhos.

 

— Está atrasado, Grayson. - Sussurrou.

Jason Todd parecia ter outra personalidade quando não era conhecido como "Capuz Vermelho". Seu lado extrovertido tornava-se oposto. Ao menos ele era assim com Dick, quando seus encontros aconteciam.  
Tudo começou por Jason. Piadas referente ao traje apertado que o acrobata usava ficaram constantes. Em outros momentos, quando Bruce os convocava por algum motivo e eles se encontravam na caverna do Homem Morcego, Dick sentia o olhar do segundo Robin sobre si. Houve momentos em que Jason deixou evidente o interesse, olhando-o de cima a baixo, obtendo do Asa certo constrangimento.  
O próprio Bruce resmungou sobre o ocorrido uma vez, pedindo concentração dos dois. Dick amaldiçoou Jason por dias.  
Os joguinhos e provocações de Jason acabaram no dia que o mesmo aproveitou uma distração de Richard e apertou-lhe a bunda com força. Possivelmente, acabando com uma vontade que tinha desde que começou a troca de olhares. Dick ficou sem ação quando se deparou com o sorriso do Capuz.  
Ele seguiu em direção a mansão com pressa, atravessando-a, até chegar a porta da frente e se sentir à vontade para acender um cigarro. Não tinha nenhum vicio em cigarros mas às vezes sentia a necessidade de acender um.  
Quando ele sentiu alguém apertar sua bunda com força, quase o atacou, por mero reflexo. Mas ao olhar para Grayson e perceber seu sorriso debochado, Jason deixou visível não estar contente com "a vingança" do jovem Asa Noturna.

 

— Vamos acabar com isso, Jay. Na sua casa, às 22h.

 

Desde então, do primeiro encontro surgiu um segundo, terceiro, até o momento em que Dick já não sabe quantos ocorreram. Inicialmente ocorriam dois encontros na semana mas agora com ambos demasiadamente atarefados, Dick com os Titãs e Jason com suas missões solo, passaram a ocorrer somente uma vez na semana.  
Não havia nenhum tipo de sentimento evidenciado pelos dois. Pensavam ser momentos que ocorriam somente para acabar com qualquer tipo de estresse que adquiriram com o passar dos dias. Ou simplesmente pelo sexo.  
Além disso, não faziam nada muito diferente. Tirando a vez em que Jason pediu que ele colocasse uma venda. Embora fosse habitual entre eles, Dick se sentia cada vez mais ansioso por isso.

 

Naquele momento, as mãos de Jason deslizavam por seu torso. Ao mesmo tempo, os lábios que estiveram mais cedo em seu ouvido, sugavam o pescoço. Dick tinha certeza que ali surgiria um hematoma. Ele poderia dizer que devido aos treinos, surgiu determinada marca roxa.  
Com a mesma velocidade que Jason tocava e sentia Dick, o Grayson se preocupava em remover os empecilhos que eram suas roupas. Para sua felicidade, Jason estava pronto pra ele quando chegou, então já havia adiantado o serviço.  
Havia algo em Jason naquela noite que o deixava mais intenso. Não que ele não fosse, mas havia uma necessidade vinda da parte dele, lembrando a primeira noite em que fizeram aquilo. Livre de suas roupas e estupidamente excitado, Dick puxou-o para a cama, de modo em que ficasse sobre ele.

 

Ele não teve tempo de aproveitar o momento, pois Jason em um movimento rápido fez com que o mesmo se deitasse na cama. Era como em seus treinos, só que agora eles tinham um motivo bem mais especifico. Lambidas e mordidas trilharam o corpo de Dick mais um vez, arrancando suspiros extasiados. Jason não demorou para chegar onde queria. Em um de seus costumeiros atos de provocação, ele beijou o membro de Dick, tão duro quanto poderia estar, sobre a cueca. Ao mesmo tempo em que olhava pra ele, esperando alguma indicação de desgosto.

 

Contudo, com o Asa Noturna de olhos fechados, ocupado em segurar um gemido - mordendo os lábios para não fazê-lo -, ele não pôde notar. Jason decidiu se voltar pra ele, de modo que pressionou mais uma vez seu corpo sobre Dick. O calor pareceu aumentar ao mesmo tempo que as batidas de seu coração. Jason lhe deu um beijo selvagem, com pressa e força suficiente para ser o último. Quando ele se afastou, fez questão de remover a cueca de Grayson. Depois disso, levou dois dedos para boca de Richard, que não demorou para umedecê-los com a língua. 

 

Apesar de ter o rosto corado naquele momento, ele não tinha vergonha alguma de lambê-los. Ele segurou a mão de Jason com força, encarando o mesmo com audácia. Era a vez de Jason ficar sem reação.  
Se inclinando o máximo que pode, ele ergueu uma mão para Jason, que aceitou sem demora. Ele apertou as coxas do Capuz Vermelho, se aproximando para dar beijos leves. Tudo sem tirar os olhos do rapaz, que o observava curioso e totalmente entusiasmado.  
Só quando Dick abocanhou o membro do Capuz, que ele deixou um suspiro mais alto que os anteriores, escapar pelos lábios. Ele segurou Dick pelos cabelos com força, enquanto o Asa Noturna brincava com a língua, fazendo movimentos circulares ou simplesmente sugando-o com força.

 

— Se você acabar comigo agora, Grayson, eu não vou poder fazer o mesmo com você. - comentou Todd, afastando o prodígio. 

 

— Isso seria um problema. - respondeu, sorrindo. Ele se deitou novamente, esperando qualquer tipo de ação. Jason saiu da cama por um momento, pegou algo que precisava e voltou. Com um suspiro, encarou Grayson que ainda o observava. Ele segurou Grayson pela cintura e o penetrou em seguida. Dick colocou a mão sobre a boca, abafando um gemido. 

 

— Eu quero escutar, Grayson. - Pelo tom ríspido vindo do Capuz, Dick entendeu que ele não gostaria de vê-lo com a mão sobre a própria boca. Entendia que Jason encarava aquilo como uma conquista por estar fazendo perfeitamente seu trabalho. 

 

Richard entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura e os braços em seu pescoço, enquanto Jason o estocava com certa intensidade. Precisava senti-lo. A velocidade e força causavam sons nada apropriados no quarto, algo que ambos não ligavam.  
Richard puxou Jason para um beijo, prevendo que ele tinha chegado ao clímax. Era um costume seu, algo que o poupava de dizer. Não demorou para Jason se sentir da mesma forma. Dick arranhou as costas de Jason quando gozou e Todd foi um pouco mais rude, já que sujou a barriga de Dick, como se tivesse conquistado um prêmio. Os braços caíram na cama e ele ofegou devido ao frenesi do momento. Jason deitou ao seu lado.  
Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo. Observavam o teto iluminado pelas luzes de Gotham que passaram pela fresta da cortina. Sons de algumas viaturas foram audíveis e ambos perceberam que ainda teriam muito trabalho a fazer. Mas não conseguiam sair dali.  
Dick foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ele seguiu até onde havia deixado seus pertences e ligou o celular. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jason já estava ao seu lado novamente. Ele abraçou sua cintura e o encarou com um sorriso no rosto. 

 

— Porque antes de ligar para o Papai Bruce, você e eu não tomamos um banho?

 

Richard se virou pra ele, ainda com o celular em mãos. O dedo estava sobre o número de discagem rápida. Havia algo dentro de si que dizia que ele precisava agir mas ao lado de Jason, uma rebeldia que lembrava sua adolescência era mais evidente. Aquelas poucas horas eram as únicas em que ele se sentia especial de verdade. Nada mais correto do que aproveitar sua folga.  
O celular voltou para a cômoda e ele puxou Jason pelo braço, em direção ao banheiro. 

 

 

FIM.


End file.
